


The consequences of social links

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Other, messing, poop, poop in a bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: The actions Minato has to take in order to gain social links sometimes land him in uncomfortable situations





	The consequences of social links

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning! This work includes poop. Turn back if that is not your thing.

Minato was staring at Suemitsu “Gourmet King” Nozomi with an expression he truly hoped the other would consider enthralled. The fat boy had gone on a tangent about the wonderful world that will be coming soon and the beautiful body everyone (who paid the cult introduction fee) will receive, only stopping when Minato forgot to eat for a minute to remind him of the food to which he had been “graciously” treated. Said food was the cheapest hamburger combo found at Wild Duck burger.

Minato really didn’t want to nod along to the boy’s delusional rants. He wanted to shake him and yell at him until the poor boy realized that he was a victim of a scam, that he was being used to scam others, and that he needed to get his act together before someone really beat him up. The only thing giving him patience was the Moon persona currently at the forefront of his mind. Yamatano-orochi whispered that such an action would reverse, if not outright break the bond he had been nurturing. But more than all that, he desperately did not want to take another bite of the horribly greasy burger. The day before he had been hanging out with Mamoru, who challenged him to one of their customary eating contests and his stomach still felt full from the amount of takoyaki and beef bowls consumed. He didn’t want to look at food or think about food, much less eat it, but the persona kept whispering about a breakthrough in the bond being near, so he bore with it. He was really hoping that the other would soon run off due to one of his tummy emergencies because he was about to have a tummy emergency of a different kind.

“Let’s go to Hagakure now!”

Whichever god was responsible for handling his luck apparently hated him today. Minato spent the entire way over to the ramen restaurant walking slightly behind Suemitsu and quietly passing gas to ease the pressure in his stomach whenever there were no people close by. After a torturous 30 minutes, Minato finally left the ramen restaurant alone with a container of the leftover noodles in a plastic bag and a new level on his social link. The simple act of walking out of the establishment has destroyed any illusions he might have had about being able to make it all the way back to the dorm. He would have to swallow his shyness and distaste and use the public bathroom at the mall.

Following the signs that indicated the direction to the toilets, he entered a narrow empty side corridor and turned a corner only to be confronted by the sight of a glowing blue door. Minato felt a strong urge to facepalm. How had he never noticed that before? It was ingenious in one way since nobody would think it suspicious if he went into/came out of a corridor leading towards the bathrooms, but did Igor, or whoever was responsible for the placement, not think that blocking access to public bathrooms might become a problem? He walked out of the corridor into the main plaza and looked around, considering his options. There were no signs indicating that any other toilets were present in the building. The only places still open were the cafe, karaoke, and the game arcade. Minato knew for a fact that the cafe had toilets that were for employees only and the karaoke didn’t have any, but the arcade… that one he wasn’t sure about.

Stepping into the brightly lit hall, Minato was immediately assaulted by the loud music and colourful flashing lights of the game machines attempting to entice people to waste money. He ignored all these in favour of looking around for any sign of a bathroom. There wasn’t one at the front, so he continued walking along the maze of machines all the way to the back. There wasn’t one there either.

Minato bit his lip in despair. He was covered in cold sweat now, his body felt alternately hot and cold. He could feel the heavy weight pressing down in his lower back and the originally bearable cramps had transformed into flashes of shivery nausea. At his current state, he wouldn’t last long enough to walk out of the arcade, much less make it to the dorm. A loud blare of music startled him out of his thoughts and his gaze fell upon the offending machine. It came from one of the print club booths, one placed in the furthest corner of the room and almost out of sight. It was an older model and a rather unpopular one, due to the long wait timer and the metal door which locked upon the start of a session, making the whole experience uncomfortably claustrophobic. Minato now blessed the lazy management for not removing the unfrequented machine. Frantically searching his pockets, he threw in the required 500 yen to start a session and slipped inside the booth. The timer on the large screen meant for previewing photos indicated that he had 15 minutes left before the session ended automatically. Minato’s first thought when entering the booth was to hide from the public eye while the inevitable happened, but now that he was out of sight and out of hearing of all the arcade patrons, his eyes fell upon the bag in his hand. The plastic was sturdy and dark brown, made to look like a traditional paper bag, the contents would not be visible...No! He couldn’t do something like that, in such a public place no less! But then again, the door would be impossible to open from the outside for a while yet, and the loud music would mask any sound. While he hesitated, his body made the choice for him and with a strong cramp, he felt his abdominal muscles start pushing the built-up mass outwards. In a panic, Minato threw the ramen container, napkins, and chopsticks out of the bag, barely caring whether it spilled or not and pressing himself to the screen to get out of the camera angle, he pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees. Another cramp rocked through him, and he barely had the time to position the bag before the first long firm piece of his mess began exiting his backside. In only a few seconds it broke off, allowing the boy to adjust his position. He crouched down slightly and spread his legs further to get a better grip on the bag, holding it by handles in front and behind himself and pulling it up so that it touched his bottom at the opening. He didn’t have the time to do anything else before a new wave of cramps made him involuntarily push out more of his waste. Stifling grunts, Minato prayed that no one would come close enough to the machine to hear the loud crinkling of plastic, as he surrendered to his need and focused on catching all his waste. Three more logs joined the first one before he felt empty again and after the last push which resulted in nothing but a tiny spurt of urine hitting the inside of the bag, he finally pulled the bag away from its position. Picking up a discarded napkin, he used it as a toilet paper and threw it into the bag, before rolling up the top to stop the smell from spreading further. Feeling a bit guilty about leaving trash around, he abandoned the ramen container, ended the photo session, collected his (empty) pictures and hurried out of the mall, disposing of the bag at the nearest large trash can. Minato silently promised himself to never get into this sort of situation again.


End file.
